A Boy and his Cat
by LuckyMetalStarGears
Summary: The loving story of the boy, Jack, and his cat


**Chpt. 1:** **It Begins With Now, Not Then**

Once upon a time. There was a boy that dressed like a woman, who wore panties on his delicate head. He loves drugs, and panties! He had a crush on James boy, whose name was Calico, attempted to catch the eye of said James. So he ended up doing too many drugs and went crazy and punched James. It turned out that James was an extreme masochist and loved it when he was hit by this younger boy. This made James lust for more, but there was one problem. Calico ran out of drugs, and his drug dealer just killed himself. Lucky for Calico, he knew where his drug dealer stored all of his drugs and was able to loot the key from his dead body. But, when Calico had arrived at the stash, when he opened the door, a startled bent over James was found, snorting a white powder off the floor with his left nostril. Calico was enraged, and kicked James in ass. James squealed in delight and begged for more! Calico kicked James once again, unaware that he liked this sort of thing, but this time, in the baby maker, making the powder shoot out of his right nostril, thus causing James to make a sound so feminine, Calico now mistook James for a woman. After Calico thought about what just happened he realized that all the white powder was gone. Furious, Calico grabbed the nearest metal pole and beat James wildly, with James squealing still. While James was enjoying his metal beat down, he suddenly gave birth! He gave birth to massive amounts of white powder, turns out James was a huge drug runner. Calico then realized what James had done, and it came to him, it was a confession for love! James, in a sweaty fever, ripped his shirt off to reveal a huge abundance of sweaty, curled, ginger hair. Calico was so turned on that he ripped off the panties from his head and shocked James. Underneath those blue striped panties was something so sexualy pleasing that James immediatly got undressed and hopped on top of Calico. James did not like his long schlong, so he pushed him off. Then Calico said to James, " WTF m8? We need drugs not porn! Lets put dis relationship aside till we can find more drugs". James started to rub Calico's soft ears seductively and handed him the pole he had used before and said "It can be only you". Calico gave him that look and said, "I know, but it has to wait, my love." So they collected all the drugs and set forth to catch all 12 other drug runners in the vast world of Lucky Metal Star Gears.

 **Chapter 2:** **When Worlds Cums Together**

It all starts with Soujirou Izumi, a single, unalluring man, with a lust for thighs. When studying black magic to summon big thighed beings, something came through his alchemy circle, a being like no other. At first he could only hear "MOOOOOOOOO!" as it started to come into view, an enormous thighed metal machine. Izumi eyed the beast, noticing that it had "GEKKO" written on it, and at that moment he knew, that this, was the one. He started to walk towards the beast and when he was within a metre of it, a huge tentacle ripped out its frontside and struck Izumi. But this was no ordinary tentacle, it was a wire, with a taser on the was zapped in the delicate backside, at this moment they both realized that these two, from different worlds, just came together to form the one supreme lord known as Calico. Calico was a beautiful cat man, whom had the most wondrous eyes. He slowly rose up, looked down upon Izumi and whispered "I need the cocaine, I need it now." Izumi blinked slowly, and store up at him. "We… we do not know of this… cocaine." Calico wept a single tear, and thus slapped Izumi across the face, because the realisation of a lack of cocaine hurt him. Izumi felt offended and uttered "W-why?" Calico twitched his ears and explained "My people live on a planet which requires cocaine to function. Lately we have discovered other uses for cocaine, thus our supply has entirely depleted. To a point where the rest of my species was brought to extinction..." he sighed, "...which of course means I'm the only cat man left. I need this cocaine to live, and I'd hoped some other world would have some sort of cocaine like substance, but alas…"

Izumi gaped his mouth open and inquired "But… you had just formed right in front of us, from a Metal Gear and a big thighed thing, I know not of your world."

Calico replied "You had summoned me here just on the brink of our extinction, I was in the middle of a battle for my family's life, before being summoned here in the middle of it. Which is why I had attacked you, as I had not noticed what had happened."

Izumi was dumbfounded, he touched Calico on the thigh and whispered "God damn I want those thighs though" Calico's eyes shot open and he squealed "IS THIS WHY YOU SUMMONED ME!?" Izumi laughed maniacally and pulled a knife out of his pocket "Did you really think I'd bring those sexy thighs here to save?" Calico jumped back and started smacking Izumi with his paws. But Izumi was too strong, he jumped on Calico and started stabbing at his face. Calico screamed as he noticed his vision was gone, and he imminently collapsed.

 _ **CHAPTER 3: IT BEGANS**_

Calico awoke beside a dumpster, though all he could see was darkness. He could feel a sharp pain where his thighs should be, he tried to maneuver his hands downwards, and felt a wet substance, and thinner thighs than before. He then motioned his hands up to his face, he tried slowly moving his fingers across the features of his face. He noticed where his eyes should be, there was a bandage. "No…" he sighed. Unable to get up, as he could not see, and he was unsure if his thighs were still there, he lay there awaiting his demise. "The hell be' this?" a voice uttered. Calico twitched his ears as he heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Calico screamed "HELP ME PLEASE! I CAN'T SEE!" The voice was closer this time "That's not all you can't do… sadly…" Calico felt hands touching his thighs. "I'm gonna have to take care of you, I suppose." Calico felt himself being lifted off the ground, and in a feeling of security, he went to sleep in some stranger's arms.

Hours later she awoke again, and overheard someone saying "So far we've been able to restore his movement, but his sight may never come back. The extreme lacerations are quite obviously heavily damaging. I've never seen brutality like this before."

Calico quietly said "Wha- what are you guys talking about?" the voices all came closer to him, one of them said confidently "You, my boy"

 _ **CHAPTER FOUR: THE SITE RETURHNS 2 CALICO**_

Calico found the man who brought her to safety, to be called James. He was considered the main guy within the rebel camp. The brightest, and best of them all. His main mission was usually to try and find civilians caught within the crossfire, with nowhere safe to be. He was just lucky enough to find Calico, to find someone who was blissfully ignorant of the current happenings. Someone still pure.

Calico was found to be a slight burden among most, as trying to guide someone whom is blind proved to be a challenge. Though James was one who continued to care for her, even when it ended up being a detriment to James himself.

Calico was usually quarantined off, within his own building. Disallowed to leave considering her current disability. She was being forced to take classes to reform her spacial awareness, as she needed to be of use at some point. Though Calico only wished to be at peace with James.

"Am I getting any better?" Calico inquired, as she tried maneuvering herself around the maze. "Well… you're progressing fairly decently, but you obviously need a lot more work, you're not the best at finding things." Calico gasped "Well what do expect for fuck' sake? I'm blind!" she stomped her foot. James giggled, and his eyes shone. "Well well, that's quite the attitude for a blind cat!" before grabbing Calico and dragging her out of the maze.

He brought Calico back to her tent, and sat her down. "It's getting late, you should probably get some rest." said James. Calico, still miffed about her disability, complied reluctantly and drifted off to bed.

 _ **As Calico slept, the war continued.**_

 **CHAPTER FIVE: JAMES' RETRIBUTION**

Calico awoke to silence, she was used to hearing someone talking, or loud banging noises coming from afar. There was a moggy scent within the air, the tent felt warmer than usual and the rough floor seemed colder on her feet than usual. She arose out of bed and stumbled out of the tent, trying to follow and find just one small comforting noise. All she wanted was one sound.

Calico swiftly lifted her head as a loud bang was heard in the distance, she ran towards the noise, before someone grabbed and pulled her down. "Shh" the person whispered. "James?" Calico questioned quietly. "Not quite sweetheart, I'm sorry, but they have him" Calico felt a sudden sense of dread "Who… who has him?" "He didn't tell you about anything did he…" the man sighed.

"This isn't some little group ya' know, you were dragged into the middle of a fuckin' warzone by your little sweetheart." he whispered before pushing her head down. He fired off his rifle before picking up Calico and running off with her. He jumped into a dark and dirty alleyway, it smelt of pus and rot, metallic sounds echoing from beyond. He slowly careened Calico down to the ground and sat her on a wall. "Now stay here until I get back." he directed, before running off.

She was alone again, she never liked being alone. It gave her a strong sense of dread, a fear of what was coming next.

 _Nothing_ came. _The man didn't come back. James wasn't there for her anymore_.

 **She was truly alone again.**

 **CHAPTER SIX: THINGS HAPPEN**

Calico cooed softly into the night, his mind slowly breaking into shambles. The small few things he knew of this world were now fading away with everything else he grew to know.

He decided it was time to leave, slowly motioning herself up she stumbled out of the alleyway, and out into the crumbling, darkened streets. Ashes flourished the skyline and thick smoke brushed the clouds along. Quiet cries were heard from somewhere afar, maybe miles, maybe mere metres. But all were unable to be answered, hidden deep within the bowels of the treacherous town.

Broken down streetlights were the only source of comfort left along her way, they provided a warmth which nothing else could give him now. Gliding his feet along the rundown roadways, hoping for something to come along. Yet alas, _nothing ever did._

CHAPTER SEVEN: 地獄

The distant cries became the only source of interesting sound she could find, so she decided to follow along. Coming closer and closer to the noise but unable to answer, as some would be echoed above or below her, or sometimes just be her imagination.

He had decided that sitting beside a locked door within which one screeched from, would be a good idea. So she slid her back along the wall and flopped onto the ground. He perked his ears up and directed them to the sound, so he could allow all the details to come through.

It was deducted this cry was from a woman, Calico guessed maybe around her thirties, possibly older, maybe even younger. It was an unsure thing as to if it was of pain, anguish or otherwise. But all she knew was this strangely entertained her.

After a point the sound vanished, so he decided to find, and trudge, down the stairs and continue along. Slowly training her spacial awareness along the way. He learned to walk with sound, from the distance of the cries and the direction with which she guessed they were coming. She could feel them brushing along the walls and corners. As if they were some odd form of sonar to her. She enjoyed this strange sense of freedom, before the rest of the cries vanished.

He began looking for any sort of sound which he could use to follow. Birds chirping, steel screeching, or structures crumbling away. When it was silent he'd just guess where she was going, and just turn himself around whenever she bumped into something, it became a bit of an odd game to her over time. Not exactly fun, though somehow entertaining.

 _One day she just decided she was tired, and went to sleep on something soft_.


End file.
